


Week Sixteen - “I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.





	

Sam turned around to look over his shoulder and glare at us.  
“I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet.”  
"Excuse me?" I spat.  
"While you two are messing around, I'm trying to actually work. So, if you could shut up for a while, I would greatly appreciate that."  
"What is your problem, Sam?"  
"Right now, the fact that you can't get your act together enough to tell someone something, and it leads to one hell of a mess, and sometimes noise."  
"You little shit!" I gasped. "You promised never to bring that up!"  
"And you promised never to let anything interfere with a case. Newsflash, F/N! It IS interfering."  
"Screw you, Sam."  
"Okay, okay, shut up, both of you." Dean now spoke up. "Sammy, crack your safe. We'll talk about whatever is going on here later."


End file.
